


Whether the Weather

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl named Tulia lives in the city of Akisame which is known as the city where the rain never stops. Her mother and father went traveling to see beyond their little rainy world and never returned. It's been almost two years and now Tulia, who believes her parents are in trouble, decides to go on a journey to find and rescue them and bring them back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whether the Weather

**CHAPTER 1** \- Prologue of a Rain Girl

 

Rain, rain go away, come again another day. No, I mean seriously! Rain is beautiful and calming and all but once it rains almost everyday of your 17 years of life it gets kinda old...

  
My name is Tulia, which ironically means a heavy rain. I live in the city where the rain never stops, the actal name of the city is Akisame. It rains here 24/7 non-stop except rare occasions and everyone lives in a house that sits on a raised platform because there's water everywhere. The whole city is basically flooded so you have to get to where you want in the city by bridge or boat. Some people live in the center of the city which is always in the eye of the storm. It is much calmer there but still everything is flooded and wet. I, of course, live outside of the eye along with my little brother Skye and my grandmother. Now I guess you're probably wondering where my parents are. I hear the same question every month, "Grandma, where are mommy and daddy? When are they comming back?" And I hear the same answer everytime, "I don't know Skye sweetie, but soon I'm sure." My parent have been missing for a whole year now, almost two. They went off to travel and explore other places and never came back. The only thing I have to remember them by is a necklace with the four seasons on it. Im sure they're still alive but what if they're in trouble or something? That's what I'm going to find out. I'm going to leave my rainy city and look for them. But first I guess I need to get ready..


End file.
